


Pixie Stix & Coffee

by classicasshole



Series: Bon Appétit [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys In Love, Crack, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe no magic, chef!percival, i dunno, its hard, me trying to be funny, mentions of pass child abuse, more angst then intended, not explicitly discussed, student!credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Credence is a college student working part time at a convenience store. Graves is an executive chef at a new restaurant. Meeting at 4 in the morning during Credence's graveyard shift neither leaves the best impression on the other. But Graves feels compelled to return and get to know the odd boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok I don't really know what this is, just a random au. This first part of the series is Credence's pov the second part will be Graves' pov
> 
> thanks for reading comments and kudos always welcome :)))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is halfway through the graveyard shift at the convenience store when a very attractive but very odd customer enters

Credence is trying to read his notes as surreptitiously as possible at work, resting his elbows on the counter, head bowed and the notes on the shelf just under the counter. He likes the graveyard shift at the convenience store as he gets very few customers and he can use the time to study. Preferably he would study in the evening and sleep at night but since getting disowned by his adoptive mother he has had to work to live and study to keep his scholarship, which is the only way he is able to pay for his nursing course at all. So he is on his 5th cup of crappy coffee and has just opened a packet of pixie stix when he hears the bell tinkle above the door. Thinking it’s probably just a student with the munchies (who else would it be at 4.15 in the morning?) Credence doesn't bother looking up, they'll call him if they can't find the Doritos. 

His tummy rumbles, groaning he gets up and grabs his instant noodles. As he makes his way through the isles to get hot water from the coffee machine he hears his one customer muttering to themselves. Having lived in New York all his life and meeting some truly crazy people as he handed leaflets out on the street Credence is well versed in ignoring something as benign as angry muttering. He goes back to his post with his 'chicken' flavoured noodles. God his life was depressing, but not as depressing as it was two years ago, and that in itself was a depressing thought. Sighing he goes about eating his shitty dinner and studying for his Sociology of Healthcare test that was tomorrow.

He stops studying when he feels a pair of eyes on him. Looking up he sees his muttering customer, the first thing he notices is that he is gorgeous; long heavy black coat that probably costs a month's rent, a bit of grey coming through his black, slicked back hair and beautiful dark eyes. That was when Credence noticed the second thing, sexy muttering customer was glaring at him, brows furrowed and everything.

"S-Sorry have you been waiting there long?", he asks, hating the way his voice shakes, he can't help it, he's not good at dealing with other people's anger.

Sexy muttering customer doesn't say anything and continues to stare at Credence. He doesn't have anything in his hands "C-Can I help you f-find anything?", he stutters.

The man, who is dressed way too nicely to be in a dilapidated convenience store at half 4 in the morning, just looks Credence up and down, turns on his heal and walks away. The bell tinkling signals he has left the shop. Credence breathes a sigh of relief, that guy was just so intense, and odd. Glad to be alone again Credence returns to his now cold noodles and tries to concentrate on his notes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s another two days before Credence is back on the graveyard shift. It's almost over, Ruby is taking over from him at 7am. He is finishing off his third Monster energy drink of the night when the bell signals a customer. He looks up to see the same man from his last night shift stride right up to the counter. Credence breathes in steadily, holds it and breathes out, trying to calm himself. "Can I help you?" hey he didn't stutter, success!

"Get breakfast with me", the older man blurts out, he immediately turns an unfortunate shade of red.

"E-Excuse me?" Credence asks, dumbfounded.

"You're drinking one of those awful energy drinks", the man says, like Credence drinking an energy drink is the perfect reason to ask a total stranger to breakfast. "And the night before I saw you put pixy stix in your coffee like it was regular sugar", Credence did blush at that part, embarrassed by his own bad taste, "And then" the man continues doggedly "I see you making instant noodles and drinking your pixy coffee with it like that's normal!" the man seems seriously upset at Credence's eating habits.

"Uhhhm..."

"Just let me take you to breakfast. Buy you real food that isn't neon yellow."

Credence has no idea what to make of this. Is this gorgeous man really just offering breakfast? Credence will admit he is naive, but he is learning. He is hesitant but he wants to trust this man.

The man must sense Credence's reluctance, holding out his hand "Percival Graves, executive chef at the new restaurant that just opened down the street."

Credence took the offered hand "Credence, cashier at your local convenience store", that caused Mr. Graves to snort inelegantly.

"So what do you say to breakfast, it’s just a cafe-bakery a few doors down, Kowalski's? It’s pretty public so you'd be safe, not that I would try anything!...its just that you seemed...I just thought..." Credence smiled as the man spluttered apologies. 

"Ok", he says cutting Mr. Graves' babbling. "I'll meet you at Kowalski's at 7.15 for breakfast." 

The older man seems relived "Ok, good, see you in half an hour then Credence", he shivers at the sound of his name coming from the other man. 

As Credence prepares to hand over shift he dumps the rest of his energy drink without thinking twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, feedback is always welcome just please dont be rude about it! :))))


	2. Chapter 2

He had tried to make himself as presentable as possible, he had been on his feet since 11 last night so there isn't much he can do. But it wasn't a date anyway, he reminds himself.

Mr. Graves was already there, looking amazing in black slacks and a light knit baby blue jumper, that makes his dark eyes stand out. Credence feel utterly under dressed in his torn jeans and ratty converse, he never knew one could be under dressed for breakfast of all meals!

"I wasn't sure you would come" Mr. Graves smiles warmly as he approaches. 

"Well, like you said Kowalski's is a pretty open place, lots of people around and good food."

"I wasn't aware you knew what good food was" he jokes.

Credence blushes as he takes a sear opposite the man. "It’s a normal college student diet!"

"It really isn't" Mr. Graves argues.

They promptly place their orders, Mr. Graves telling Credence to buy whatever he want his treat, so Credence gets a BLT, nice and filling, it will keep him going till lunch. Mr. Graves orders an egg white omelette with bacon and some fancy cheese. 

"I didn't mean to scare you the other night, it’s just, I had come off a long shift at the restaurant and seeing the what you were eating I- well let’s just say I could have handled it better", Mr. Graves has a sheepish look on his face.

"It’s ok" Credence is quick to reassure him "I've dealt with a lot worse than a grumpy chef", he sees Mr Graves frown before he realises what he said, why the hell did he say that! Breakfast is probably the most inappropriate meal to discuss suffering long-term abuse at the hands of your adoptive mother with a total stranger. Everybody knows that's what dinner is for! Desperate to change the topic he blurts out "So are you like Gordon Ramsay or something?” oh lord please save me from myself, Credence prays.

Mr. Graves smirks, "Well, apart from you I haven't yelled at anybody about food yet so I don't think I'll be getting my own tv show anytime soon", he jokes.

The conversation is easy, relaxed, which is a surprise as Credence usually finds himself struggling when talking to new people, or any people really. When their food arrives they eat in companionable silence, both enjoying their meal. 

"Well thank you for breakfast, it was a nice change from my usual Cinnamon Toast Crunch", Mr. Graves winces at that.

"Let me make you dinner", the man's eyes widen as if he didn't mean to say that.

"Ehhm, you don't have to do that."

"No I want to its just I'm usually a lot smoother than this." He runs a hand through his slicked back hair, this casual thing he was going for was really working for him, Credence thinks. 'Wait, what? Is he asking me out?' 

"Uhhh", Credence does his best impression of Tina Belcher.

"I understand I came on way too strong but I would really like to make you dinner, if only to save you from yourself and whatever you have in your fridge for tonight."

He really wants this and he hasn't wanted something this strongly since he applied for his college course. "Ok but I do have some conditions", he tries to sound confident. Mr. Graves nods encouragingly. "I will let my friend know where I am going, I will give her your address and call her at the end of the night, if she doesn't hear from me...well she's a cop so that would be bad news for you". 

"That's perfectly fine. Anything that makes you feel safe", he smiles, its gentle and his eyes shine with a hidden warmth. 

They exchange numbers outside the bakery and make plans for a Sunday night dinner. Credence heads to his first class of the day with a small smile that his classmates noticed but kindly don’t comment on.


	3. Chapter 3

Between work and class Credence didn't have much time to worry about his dinner date with world class chef Percival Graves but now two hours before he is close to hyperventilating.

He has told Tina vaguely about his plans and that if she doesn't hear from him by tomorrow he was most likely killed in some Hannibal Lecter style murder. She did not find that funny and insisted on coming over to his tiny apartment. He should have realised that his poor attempt at humour would have upset her. She was the one who encourage him to apply to college and go for a scholarship and to leave home. He owed her everything. Her and her sister, Queenie, had helped him when his mother threw him out in his Senior Year, just before the SATs, they let him stay with them while he finished school. Tina had been working on his family's case on and off for years. It was only after Credence got kicked out that the authorities investigated Mary-Lou and took the remaining children into care, Credence having just turned 18 was left to fend for himself and mercifully the Goldstein sisters took him in. He called them friends but really they were his family.

The knock on the door rouses him out of his morbid thoughts. Tina and Queenie are on his doorstep.

"Teeny told me you have a date I had to come over sweetie" Queenie beams at him as she lets herself in.

"A date that he thinks may end in cannibalism" Tina says seriously, staring at Credence, the worry clear on her face.

"I didn't mean to upset you Tina, it was a joke.", he is disappointed in himself that he caused her so much worry.

"Come on darling you know all Teeny does is worry. We're excited for you. You have to tell us all about him" Queenie insists, tugging Credence onto the couch

"Yeah, hair colour, height, weight, any defining features we could identify him by?" Tina jokes, trying to put Credence at ease, he thinks.

"Em...He came into the convenience store a few times and saw me eating" both sisters wince knowing Credence's lack of culinary skills "He said he was a chef and he had to take me to get real food"

"Oh, smooth" Queenie exclaims.

Credence blushes "We had breakfast at Kowalski's and then made plans for tonight, he is cooking me dinner."

"Honey that is fantastic! And he brought you to Jacob's so he definitely has good taste" Queenie looks like she could burst with joy.

Tina looks like she is thinking hard. Credence cares a lot about her opinion and doesn't know what he will do if she says going tonight would be a bad idea. 

"I think what you have done is smart Credence. Letting me know where you’re going and letting him know that I know. It’s all you can do really" She smiles at him then, genuinely happy for him.

"So, what are you wearing?" Credence knows Queenie has been just waiting to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I know feck all about food really, the meals Graves makes is one i had at a nice seafood restaurant it probably doesnt sound too appealing but oh well!!

He arrives to Mr. Graves' apartment just 5 minutes late. Queenie had insisted on picking out his clothes and giving him tips on how to style his hair. Tina had stayed out of her sister's way and thrown Credence sympathetic looks. 

As he is buzzed up to the apartment he begins to get nervouse again. He wipes his palms against his jeans before knocking on the door. Mr. Graves opens the door with a warm, kinda goofy, smile and oven mitts still on, it was a pretty adorable look on such an attractive man "Right on time", he ushers Credence into the apartment and wow! Open plan with an ultra-modern kitchen (duh!) and one wall is entirely floor to ceiling glass. While the apartment is sleek and modern it still looks lived-in, lots of books and mismatched furniture, that looks more comfy than stylish. Instead of complimenting the apartment Credence said "I didn't bring anything with me. I obviously know nothing about pairing wine with food and well I was going to buy dessert but I thought you might faint at my choices." Credence cringes internally, now is not the time to be self-deprecating.

"That's alright I can be quite picky about food and I have plenty of wine and dessert to choose from. I'm just waiting on the fish to be done, it'll only be five minutes feel free to have a look around."

Credence sits down stiffly on the edge of the couch. Too nervouse to touch anything in case he breaks something. "I really do mean you can look around" Credence jumps, Mr. Graves is looking at him with a hard to decipher expression, not pity but it doesn't seem to be a happy look either. Still unsure, Credence gets up and goes to the amazing windows that have great views of the city. His tiny flat in China town, which he does love, has a view of an alley. It never bothered Credence before but he definitely wouldn't mind if he had a view like this.

"Dinner is served" the voice comes from right behind Credence and he jumps in surprise.

"Sorry" Mr. Graves winces, "I thought you saw my reflection in the window." Credence shakes his head mortified. 

They sit in the kitchen, Credence is grateful there isn’t any candles or cheesy music playing. The food looks quite simple, not that Credence would ever say that out loud, knowing that he couldn't even boil water without setting it on fire. "I like cooking simple meals and letting the flavours speak for themselves" Mr Graves says, staring at Credence like he could read his mind, "I don't like fussy food, trying to be fancy with tiny portions. I like a good hearty meal." For some reason this made Credence smile, a warm feeling spreading through him. Maybe it was because he was raised to abhor gluttony and pride and all the other sins, but hearing the passion with which he talked about food and the fact that Mr. Graves wasn't ostentatious or pompous was unbelievably attractive to Credence. The fish was amazing, it was the whole fish with the head and everything, he had never eaten it like that before. It was lightly seasoned crispy on the outside but succulent on the inside. The baby potatoes and grilled vegetables were just as delicious. The only decent meals Credence ever had were when he goes to Tina and Queenie's apartment and Queenie makes dinner. Tina isn't as bad as Credence but she isn't far off. But this, this dinner is special and Credence knows it. The conversation flows easily just like on their breakfast date. Credence finds himself smiling all through the meal. He can't stop staring at Mr. Graves and Mr. Graves seems to be just as drawn to Credence. 

Mr. Graves (honestly Credence, call me Percival!) does eventually put on some music, it’s something Credence has never heard before. They sit on the plush couch, a reasonable distance apart. Mr. Graves has his glass of wine, Credence, who declined alcohol, has his Sprite. "I enjoyed dinner, thank you."

"No need to thank me my boy", Credence flushes at that, he hopes Mr. Graves doesn't notice. "So, Credence, not to put the spotlight on you but I feel like all through dinner we talked about me and my work. And while I am arrogant enough to enjoy that I would like to know a little more about you." He smiles kindly at Credence. 

"Um, there's not much to tell. I live on my own in China Town and I am in on a scholarship studying nursing. That's it really, you know where I work already."

"What about family and friends?"

Credence hesitates, not wanting to ruin the night with his stories.

"Well what about your friend, the cop, who will surely think I'm a murderer if you don't call her tomorrow?"

Credence pauses to think. Mr. Graves had asked about family, that didn't mean he had to talk about Mary Lou. Tina and Queenie were his family. Credence relaxes, feeling more at ease now that he realises he won't have to lie or stay silent.

"Tina, the cop, she is a friend but I think of her more as an older sister. I lived with her and her sister for almost a year before getting my own place. They helped me graduate highschool and get into college. I owe them a lot"

"They sound like good people. I'm glad they are looking out for you. Now if only they had taught you how to cook." Mr. Graves shakes his head in mock outrage.

"Queenie tried, she's a good cook, but Tina is as hopeless as I am. Most nights we would just order takeout" he smiles at the memories. When he sees the expression on the chef's face he snickers, Credence can’t tell if the look of horror is genuine or put on. 

As they both share a laugh at Credence's lack of talent in the kitchen they have moved closer to one another on the couch. It was only when the laughter dies down and Mr. Graves throws an arm over the back of the sofa, behind him, that Credence notices their proximity. Something shifts between them and the air feels heavy with anticipation. Mr. Graves leans across Credence to set his glass down, he takes Credence's drink and puts it aside as well. 

Mr. Graves turns so he is facing Credence, he leans in bringing a hand to cup Credence's jaw oh so gently and asks very seriously, "Credence, may I?"

Credence eyes are wide and he is holding in a breath. He nods dumbly, eyes boring into Mr. Graves'. The older man still gently holding Credence's jaw slowly moves in a brushes his lips very lightly across Credence's. He trembles at the sensation. He sighs and relaxes in the older man's hold, his eyes fluttering closed. Mr. Graves takes this as permission to continue. He returns pressing a firmer kiss to Credence, running his tongue across the seams of Credence's mouth, coaxing it open. From there the kiss turns hot and passionate. Credence has never been kissed like this before, well he's never been kissed, but the sentiment stands. He's glad he is already seated as his legs have turned to jelly they probably couldn't support him. Mr. Graves is rubbing pleasurable little circles around Credence's jaw with his thumb. He nips at Credence's lower lips, teasing him. Credence never wants this to end. But all too soon Mr. Graves is pulling away. Credence notices the man's pupils are blown and as he leans back he licks his lips, as if he is tasting Credence. 

"What do you want Credence?" he asks seriously.

"Um what?" his brain is still trying to catch up but he is still fixated on that kiss.

"I think it's clear that I want you. But I can't get a read on you. I don't want to put any pressure on you."

Credence frowns, had he not kissed Mr. Graves right? Has he not made it clear that he likes him? He showed up to his apartment without knowing anything about him for godsake!

"I do like you I'm just not very experienced in this kind of thing.", he mumbles, embarrassed.

"What? In sex? Relationships?" He looks at Credence and his eyes widen. "Kissing? Do you have any experience in kissing?"

Staring at the floor humiliated Credence shakes his head. Fingers press under his chin and his gaze is lifted to meet Mr. Graves'.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Credence. I just need to know where we both stand, so neither one of us gets hurt. So, tell me what do you want out of tonight?"

"I want you." Credence admits in a whisper.

"Well I want you too but I'm thinking more along the lines of how far do you want to go. No pressure, it’s just I think it’s better to discuss these things beforehand." He smiles kindly, really trying to comfort Credence. 

"Umm...well..." Mr. Graves just nods encouraging him. "I liked the kissing, that was good. I don't know about anything else. It’s just, I- I'm not ready to go the whole way."

"That's perfectly fine Credence we can just stay here on the couch and relax"

"Sounds good" he croaks out.

Mr. Graves opens his arms out wide inviting Credence to cuddle into his chest as they recline on the soft cushions. Once Credence is leaning his head on Mr. Graves' chest he feels fingers gently stroking the nape of his neck. If he were a cat he would definitely be purring right now. They exchange lazy slow kisses, Credence is so happy and relaxed he is practically boneless on top of the other man. He feels his eyes closing and mumbles something about going home.

"Hush, sweet boy" Mr. Graves murmurs while petting his head. “Nothing will happen here. I am watching over your sleep.” It is the last thing Credence hears before he is sound asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Credence wakes on the couch and is disorientated for a moment before he remembers the night before. He misses the heat of Mr. Graves at his back. He hears murmuring coming from the kitchen. It sounds angry. He braces himself and sits up. The quiet argument stops when they realise he is awake.

"Credence?" What is Tina doing here! Arms crossed and a pinched expression on her face. 'Oh god he was meant to call her to let her know he is ok Credence completely forgot.

"Gosh Tina I am so sorry," he jumps up from the couch and making his way over to Tina who is still standing stiffly with her arms crossed. "I lost track of time and then fell asleep"

"Mhm" she remains sceptical. 

"Nothing happened I swear. You saw, I was asleep on the couch!" he pleads needing her to believe him.

Mr. Graves has remained silent through this exchange. Credence looks to him for support.

"I have already told Ms. Goldstein nothing happened" he somehow manages to sound wary and amused at the same time, 'impressive' Credence thinks. 

"Well you are both adults, though one of you is barely old enough" she throws a critical look at Mr. Graves who does look chastened. "As long as Credence is wants this and is happy I won't interfere." Credence sighs in relief.

Once Tina is out the door Credence turns to Mr. Graves. "I am so sorry I totally forgot to call her, and I did give her your address, but tha-"

"Credence!" Mr. Graves interrupts. "I told you yesterday I thought it was a good idea that you let Tina know you were coming here. She obviously takes her big sister role very seriously."

Credence smiles, Mr. Graves remembered what he had said yesterday about his family. 

He leaves the apartment just after 9, after having breakfast. Mr. Graves walks him down to the vestibule. The older man once again cup Credence's jaw, with his eyes he asks for permission. Once Credence nods Mr Graves kisses him so tenderly, like he is something precious. When it’s over it takes a moment for Credence to get his bearings. He blinks owlishly at the older man who is smirking. Credence is hesitant to leave, he doesn't want to break moment but he must get to class. As he leaves he looks back over his shoulder. Mr. Graves is standing out in the cold watching him walk away. It makes Credence giddy and he goes to his class radiating happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos always welcomed :))))


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Graves is busy with work over the next few days and so Credence doesn't have a chance to meet up with him. They text but they keep different hours so it’s hard to maintain a conversation. Still Credence has enough to keep himself busy. He went over to Tina and Queenie's apartment after that morning. Tina hadn't actually been mad just concerned. Queenie wanted all the details but she mercifully backed off when she saw how uncomfortable Credence was. 

"Trust yourself sweetie. Keep your eyes open but don't be so hesitant that you lose this opportunity." Queenie had told him as he was leaving the sister's apartment, squeezing his hand to emphasize her seriousness. Credence just nodded. 

In all honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know what he wanted. A life-time of repression and self-hatred had seriously messed with his head. Did he want to put the kind Mr. Graves through that? It might be kinder to just end things before it went too far. Was there something to end? Credence wasn't sure. He was spiralling into a panic attack when his phone buzzed with a text. What if it was Mr. Graves? This makes him hyperventilate even more, he can't deal with this now! He isn't ready. His heart is pounding, he feels light headed. Because he is a glutton for punishment Credence reaches out a trembling hand and looks at the caller ID. Once he sees its Mr. Graves he is desperate to talk to the man. Wanting the older man to cuddle him and pet his hair like he had done before. He answers the phone and tries to regulate his breathing.

"Hello Credence, you there?... Hello? Credence is everything ok? I can hear you breathing."

"I- I just n-need.I can-n't. I can't..." he takes a gasping breath, it sounds awfully like a sob. God Mr. Graves is hearing him cry over the phone! This embarrassment just makes it harder for Credence to breath he is really gasping now, trying to get air but his chest feels too tight.

"Credence where are you? Are you at home? Can you tell me your address?" Mr. Graves sounds panicked! Oh no has Credence caused that?!

"Credence tell me now. I am in the city I can get to you quickly and it’s not out of my way. Please!" he sounds extremely upset. Credence had done that to him. He starts sobbing in earnest now.

"Credence!" Mr. Graves shouts down the phone. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not mad I promise. I'm just worried. Is there any way you can tell me, or text me where you are? Please I really need to see you now, make sure you are ok. Please!" Credence is shocked to hear a man like Mr. Graves sound so close to begging. Somehow Credence manages to choke out his address. Mr. Graves stays on the phone as he makes his way to Credence's apartment, trying to sooth him but the man's own distress is coming clear through the phone.

What feels like hours later but in reality is only 20 minutes there is a knock on the door. Credence crawls to answer, unable to stand his legs are shaking so badly. He looks up at Mr. Graves when he opens it ajar. The older man immediately falls to his knees and takes Credence's face very gently in both hands. Still on his knees Mr. Graves shimmies his way through the small opening. Once inside he closes the door and wraps Credence up in a firm bear hug. Credence has never been hugged like this before in his life. The thought, combined with the new sensation causes him to sob harder, his body violently shaking with every wretched breath. Mr. Graves just holds him, one hand cupping the back of his head, pressing Credence's face to his chest. The other hand is wrapped around his back, he is rocking the two of them gently, making soothing noises to try and calm Credence. In response all Credence does is clutch onto his shirt for dear life. 

"Shhh Credence, you're ok, I'm here, you're safe." Mr. Graves keeps up the litany until Credence feels himself falling asleep, left exhausted by his emotions.  
__________________________________________________________

He wakes up in his own bed, still fully clothed. There is dim light coming through his window, his bedside clock reads 06.12 pm. His door is open and he can hear voices coming from the other room. if he concentrates he can distinguish Tina's and Mr. Grave's voices.

"You have to understand where I am coming from. First, he spends the night at your place after only meeting you once and he doesn't call me about it. And now I come to check up on him and you are here and he is passed out. Tell me how would that look to you?" Tina is upset, Credence swallows his guilt and continues to listen.

"I know this looks bad but he called me and I think he was having a panic attack. It sounded like he couldn't breathe. He told me his address. I couldn't not come over." Mr. Graves sounds desperate for Tina to understand but also firm, he wasn't apologizing for his actions.

"Credence hasn't had a really bad attack in over a year" Tina says quietly. "He used to get them once or twice a week. I'm worried his relationship with you will set him back in his recovery."

"What happened to him?"

"It would be better coming from him but I think you need to know what you would be getting into." Credence was frozen, forced to stay and listen to this horrible conversation. "Credence told you I was a cop right? Well I worked his case. He was adopted by a religious fanatic. A truly evil woman. He was the oldest but he didn't leave as he felt responsible for the younger ones. We were back and forth to the house over the years, never getting enough evidence together to take the kids away. Well Credence stuck it out. He was so strong." Tina's voiced wavers but she continues, "He was so strong and determined. He decided he was going to go to college and become a nurse, so he could help people. Once Mary Lou found out she disowned him. He was supposed to help her and her church, not be selfish and go off to college and make something of himself. It was just before the SATs as well. I went to do a check-up and Credence wasn't there. That horrible woman wouldn't tell me where he had gone. He was eventually found sleeping in a derelict building. He wasn't doing well, hypothermia, he had been beaten. Me and my sister took him in, helped him get back on his feet. He started college last year. After all he has been through he is paying his own way and getting an education. And I will be damned if I let him slip now!" Tina was small but she was fierce and passionate, it’s what makes her such a good cop, and such a good sister, Credence thinks. He is dreading Mr. Graves' response, he will surely leave, not wanting to be with Credence now he knows how broken he is.

"Thank you for telling me. It doesn't change anything for me. It makes him even more amazing in my eyes. So if it’s all the same to you I'm staying until he wakes up. I'm not going to sneak out on him."

Credence doesn't hear Tina's response. Mr. Graves might still want to know Credence even though he is a broken thing. He can't believe it. It sounds too good to be true.

He waits 10 minutes, trying to squash down the guilt over eavesdropping. They both look up when he walks into the room. He can't read Tina's expression but Mr. Graves looks relieved, Credence feels warm inside at that. He knows he has to say something "Umm, I'm sorry for upsetting both of you" he whispers meekly.

"Credence you know that's not what this is about" Tina says not unkindly. "You haven't had a panic attack in a long time I'm worried about what brought it on." That's Tina, cutting straight to the root of things.

"Credence if I am the cause of this I need to know, for your sake as well as mine. So can we please talk about this." Credence is helpless against Mr. Graves' sad, brown eyes.

Credence gets a glass of water and sits down at the kitchen table with them. "I just started panicking about things. Mr. Graves you don't really know anything about me and I don't know much about you. Things were going well but I've never had a relationship like this before, ever! I don't know what I'm doing I... I-"

"Credence call down", Tina's voice sharp, cutting off any overreaction. 

"Credence I'm worried too. I like you a lot more then I should for only knowing you a week and a half. We can talk about these things though. I'm not afraid of a tough conversation."

"I think the best thing for everyone is to come over to our place, Queenie is making dinner. Come on let’s go." Tina quickly began moving ushering both men out the door. They all needed some comfort food after the evening they've had and they Credence and Graves need a full stomach for their next conversation.  
__________________________________________________________

After dinner, which Mr. Graves could not stop complimenting Queenie on, he and Credence decided to take a walk around a nearby park. Credence would be staying with Tina and Queenie tonight so they didn't mind.

Mr. Graves put a tentative arm around Credence to ward off the chill. Credence burrowed under his arm, even though he was taller than Mr. Graves.

"I'm sorry I upset you today."

"Credence I was just worried for you. I would never be angry that you were upset. And look I have to tell you Tina told me some things about your past. Nothing too graphic just enough to give me a general picture."

"I know. I heard." Credence admits sheepishly.

Mr. Graves laughs "Of course you did. Look Credence I know we just met each other and we have our fair share of obstacles; the age difference, your past, my job, and I don't want to tie you down, you're so young.. But I'm selfish enough to ask you to give us a try."

"What? Even after today you want to be with me. I'm broken! Last week was my very first kiss! Ever! You're this great chef, with a great apartment and I'm just this loser with nothing, what do I have to offer someone like you?"

Mr. Graves stops and turns to face him "Credence stop. You obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are a kind, brave person who has still kept their goodness when many others would have turned cruel and bitter. Not to mention you are quite beautiful." Credence blushes at that. "Credence the only thing you are lacking is taste buds."

That shocks a laugh out of Credence. Soon enough the two of them are laughing uncontrollably in the middle of the park at night. Passers-by give them a wide berth. "I ate your cooking, didn't I? They can't be that bad?"

"That is true I suppose"

They walk around the park for another while just enjoying each other’s company. 

"I'll be busy with college" Credence doesn't know why he does it but he feels the need to dissuade Mr. Graves from the relationship.

"And I'll be busy with work" he counters, "Look Credence if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. All I'm asking is that we try. If you don't want to though I understand and I would still like to be friends, if only to save you from your own appetite."

Credence honest to god snorts "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Pixie stix and coffee?! Never!"

"I want to try. It's just... I don't want to disappoint you" Credence confesses.

"As long as we are open with each other and talk I think we'll be alright. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so" and Credence is happy to realise he believes himself when he says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to begin posting Graves pov over the weekend or next week. If people are interested then keep an eye out for it! :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and those who commented and left kudos :))))))

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr  
> *edit link isnt working my tumblr is http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/


End file.
